The Unlikable, Likeable
by senigurl227
Summary: Bella Urley's 16 birthday has yet to come and she lives on the Rez with the pack and Sam, her brother is allowing her to date. What happends when 5 people has a crush on her? What should Bella, or what would Bella do? My 1st fanfiction hope u like it
1. Chapter 1

The Unlikable, Likeable

I own the twilight characters, changed them a little and added only two of mine…

Chapter 1: Independence Day

Bella's P.O.V:

I woke up one morning to the sunlight, that shine in my eyes.

What a miracle. That it was even a close of shine let alone sun in Forks, Washington. I got up and headed for the bathroom, and the bathroom was cold. Figures.

I hate the cold.

I know, I know, what you're thinking.

Like why did you move to a place like Forks, that snows and rains for the rest of forever?

Well here's my story as I jumped into the shower and put hot water on to take a shower.

The worst part that today was my birthday and that means another year older and I was kind of nervous of it

It happened when I was 4.

Charlie. My dad became a drugatic, and he used lots of it. He was obsessed with drugs and he abused me his second child. Yah. Me…

Mom had already left me, left me with Charlie, while she ran off with her new husband Phil, while I'm with Charlie.

So since then Charlie has been abusing me and soon A.C.S took me away from him and I was in an adoption center, along with the Cullen's. The Cullen's and I are best friends since I was a little girl.

Esme the adoption center lady, was like a mom to me. And Carlisle ( Esme's husband ) is a doctor. He treats me like his daughter. I love the Cullens. Expectly my best friends Edward and Alice.

Alice is a pixie, well that's what we call her. Alice is short, with blue eyes, short black hair. She's very girly, she's a shopping person and she's 16. She shops 24/7 but she's my best friend even though she's sometimes annoying.

Then there's Edward. Edward is 18, he has emerald eyes and bronze hair and he's tall, and wow he makes me look small enough for me to be his younger sister.

Edward respects me and everything, he's like the biggest brother to me.

He loves me but not like that. He protects me a lot, I'm not sure why but he always does to me.

Then there's my Teddy Bear ( not like that) Emmett. Emmett is brolic and tall as well like Edward but looks more brolic then him I think.

Emmett is 19. He has golden eyes with short brown hair, but Emmett jokes to much, he's a goofball, he thinks he's a macho, big guy but he could get cold, cruel and mean when you upset him.

Then there's the Hales/Cullens which are Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie is Emmett's wife. Rosalie is 18 years old and has golden eyes and type of a medium in height. Perfect for Emmett. She has blond hair as long as up to her behind. I don't know why, but Rosalie hates me. That's the thing. I don't know why! But Jasper and Rosalie are different.

Jasper is also 18 but has hazel eyes, he's Rosalie's height and he's Alice's husband.

His hair stops at half of his neck and it's blond also but Jasper is shy when he wants to be, he's not like Rosalie, who would tell anyone at anytime that she hates them.

Well there all very beautiful people and it kind of makes me jealous, but they also think I'm beautiful also. Expectly Edward Cullen.

Which makes me blush a lot….

I came out of the shower. Wrapped my towel around my body and ran to my room.

As I open the door, I saw my clothes lay there on the bed and the party wasn't until tonight...

Review: how do you guys like this 1. I think it's ok and did it for all my loving fans out there.  
love you all and keep commenting... :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Unlikable Likeable

I own the twilight characters, changed them a little and added only two of mine…

Chapter 2: Spare Time:

Bella's P.O.V:

I walked out of my room and went downstairs to see my Big brother Sam and his wife Emily down stairs talking to the pack.

Sam is 20 years old, while Emily is 19. They both has brown eyes, and Sam had short black hair, while Emily's is long. Sam is over protective brother and Emily is my sister in law.

The funny thing is I have have chestnut hair color and my eyes are like a pool full of chocolate eyes. Which means my eye color is chocolate brown

and I'm type tan while Sam and Emily are full tan. I'm 5'7 and everyone else are 6 feet and 7. ( Sam is 7 and Emily is 6) Sam keeps telling me we look alike but I don't think so, but I don't care cause I love them both…..

I stood at the door and smiled, while everyone told me my hi's and happy birthday's and stuff. I tried to be happy but failed but failed.

I sat on Jacob's lap as I gave him a hug, but first gave Seth, Collin, Brady and Paul a hug and kiss on the cheek.

In the back ground Sam growled as Emily rolled her eyes and playfully hit Sam on his arm.

'" What, that's my sister, what am I suppose to do, if some of them imprinted on her!"

I looked back at Sam and everyone else and everyone froze.

Jacob has been my best friend since I was four ( that's when I came) and when he was 7.

Jacob is 19 years old. He's super tall, with black long hair ( just the way I like him or him with his short hair).

His eyes are a beautiful brown and he's a mixture of a good and bad boys. He's different then the Cullens, who could be bad if they wanted to. He's my risk taker, "my" risk taker, my sweet, funny Jake.

Seth is like my big bro and always he loves me the most. I laugh at him or smile at him and sometime gives him hugs or slap him arm playfully. Seth's 18, one year older than Jake and two years older than me. I love brown eyes expectly his as well.

His height is a medium and I love his black hair, it's type long and everyone knows I love playing with long hair.

I got up from Jacob's lap and went straight for the cabinet for a bowl and my Lucky Charms. I tried to open the cabinet and realized how high the cereal was.

I got on my tippy toes and reach for it but failed. Then I tried jumping for it until a dark shadow covered my body figure.

It was Collin.

Just like Seth, Collin is 18. But he has gray eyes and I also think there beautiful. Did I mention, I like long hair also because I love tugging at his hair and he'll chase me around the house, and try to do the same, but that was our game that we play.

Collin looked at me and then I was lifted up and then Collin looked at the person who lifted me up.

It was Brady.

I laughed out loud but that I didn't expect that. But Collin got the cereal before Brady could let me reached for it. Then all of a sudden Brady dropped me and caught me in the next second.

I laughed so hard, that I was tearing and my ribs were killing me.

Brady was tickling me.

Brady he just turned 18 and his brown eyes, his hair is straight and brown.

I was put down and I saw Brady smirked at me and I stopped to turned around to see Collin who was sad or looked at least with my Lucky Charms in his hands, while he looked at me. I looked back at him and then at Brady and he shrugged his shoulders. I walked closer to Collin and his face fell to the ground. I pulled his chin up and he moved it from me.

" Collin are you ok"? I asked concern about him.

Collin didn't answer me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek and then hugged him tighter. He looked up at me and kind of smile at me, my arms still around his neck and his arms wrapped my waist with my cereal in his hands.

This time I've swear I heard 6-8 growls and I looked back to see Sam, Jacob, Brady, Seth and Paul all growling, I blushed out of control as all thoughts people looked at us like that.

Paul is the second tallest between the pack. Yah, you heard me right pack. There all werewolves and the Cullens are vampires.

Vampires and werewolves can't be together, so I choose team Switzerland which mean I am not on team Jacob ( werewolves) or Edward ( vampires).

Just like Jake, Paul is 19 with both black eyes and short hair, Paul has tempers like no tomorrow like when I was 15, Paul and I argued about something and I slapped him, so hard he went all werewolf on me and almost attacked me. But Jake beat him up for me and I soon forgave Paul.

Emily and I are not werewolves that's good but my friend Leah is…..

" I swear they need help" I said whispering to Collin

As I realized my arms from around Collin, and I walked back to Jake and plopped myself his lap, poured my cereal and milk and began to eat. Then they growled again and I rolled my eyed at them.

"You guys just need to relax, Collin are not in love with each other for though growls and Jake and I are friends just like Collin and I. But besides that they don't even like me like that and they maybe have girlfriends so back off " I said getting annoyed a little.

I was putting the cereal and the milk in the refrigerator and put my bowl in the sink and washed my plate, dried it and walked into the living room got a pen and wrote on the paper.

Everyone glared at me with all confusion looks and I gave Emily the paper and she looked at me with no more confusion. Then she read the paper and then took out a pen and then began to write and I read it.

"Oh I don't know Bella, practice tonight's show for appreate everyone I'm not sure Bella everyone's going to be curious and stuff. You know guys. And we need to call our dancers, plus a place for it to happened Bella "

I read it. Took my pen, I wrote back and gave it to her.

"How bout the attic and Leah, Renesme, Landon and Adam will be here in minutes watch as soon as I tell them the news. Please Emily" I passed the paper to her and cover the paper so not even Jake sees it. Then gave it to Emily.

Emily took the paper. Read it and wrote again to me.

" No way Bella then the guys are going to sneak around. Then we need somebody to take some stuff, and move it around, and you'll have to choose the guy for that and to keep it a secret. And everything!"

I wrote back to Emily and passed the note to her as well.

"I could tell one of the boys the boys and they'll keep it a secret and they will never cross that line when I say don't please Emily"….

She looked at me like are you serious. And I knew this had to end here.

"Emily please or else I'll tell, no show Sam what dance you've been teaching me for the show!"

Emily's face went into shock and looked at me.

" You wouldn't dare Isabella' she pronounced my whole name making my cheeks flushed.

" Try me"

I got up from Jacob's lap, lifted my shirt up a little to show my belly and I looked down at my flat little belly to realize, I had my golden anklet to. I moved my left foot were my anklet is at and moved it a little to show Emily.

We stared at each other for a few minutes and then:

"Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine Bella you win. But please don't do anything here and I'll call them now, ok" Emily said giving up.

" Yes!" I said jumping in the air happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The Unlikable, likable

Chapter 3: Fun Till Night

I own the twilight characters, I changed them a bit and added two of mine.

Bella's P.O.V"

"Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine, Fine Bella you win. But please don't do anything here and I'll call them now, ok" Emily said giving up.

" Yes!" I said jumping in the air happily.

Emily has been a dance teacher from when she was 16 and she's real good at it, but her teacher died from getting hit from by a car and she died with her eyes open, in the 3rd day she was in the hospital. But her teacher knew better and didn't trust them. So she wrote a will to her family and Emily saying that Emily could be the dance teacher for the kids, and that she could keep the place for the kids. But the thing was every since her teacher died no one came expect Landon, Leah, Adam and Renesme came and soon I came and sometimes we used to work out there and stuff. But instead she gave it up to the teachers family's and they agreed to let us use it, when ever we wanted and that's how the story came to be, it must have been why Emily was always so sad doing her dances in the school.

Then it happened, anger, sadness and confusion and untrustworthy and power broke loose.

" What dance and what show? " Sam said getting up to shaking and looking at Emily and I.

He wanted to look at us, but Emily slipped away quickly before she was told anything.

"It's a dance show, that I'm going to do to show people , how I appreate them" I said.

" But Bella you don't even like dancing, heck you don't even know how to, plus you trip over your own two feet, while walking in a straight line or even when your not!" Sam said laughing

Sam's P.O.V:

Wow. Bells going to try to dance. Nah. She can't even stop falling while running sometimes. I bit my lip down hard making me bleed a little and I lick it off quick before Bells goes nuts, I tried not to laugh. But Failed

Collin's P.O.V:

Oh. My. God. Bella dancing.

It will nice to see Bella dancing, but she's clumsy and that's what makes her cuter than cute, it's like I want to believe her but I don't it or picture her doing it but instead of saying it or thinking it I looked at her like, if she was serious.

Seth's P.O.V:

Wow Bella dancing. I have to see this, maybe she will mess up here or there and I'm not sure what to say or what to believe, cause I can't read her face. But sadness and hurt and I don't want her to be hurt either, so I avoid her look and look down. And all I could picture in my mine a sad Bella and I close my eyes and look away.

Jacob's P.O.V:

I can't believe this, she might not be lying cause she's a terrible liar and this time she looks like she is not lying about. Come on Jake, snap out of it, it's your imprinting self talking to you….. I not sure what to believe but wow, could this be or not….

I bit my lip and looked at her pool of chocolate brown eyes of sorrow.

Brady's P.O.V:

Wow. Bella the dancer. What a shocker. Who's going to believe her, this ain't anything Bella would 's like I want to believe her but I don't know if I or anyone could believe her, I don't know what to do but give her an are you sure look and all she does is nod her head.

Paul's P.O.V:

Wow, Bella's a dancer. That's awesome, now I definitely want to see this expertly if it'sBella.I believe her cause everyone can tell when she's lying and when she's not. She could do anything she can do whatever she wants to do, when she's determine to do it. And I sit and smile at her but she doesn't see me…..

Bella's P.O.V:

I saw Jake's, Collin's, Seth's, and Brady's face to see that there all don't believe me, so I avoid Paul's so I won't get hurt even more and I look down and as I'm about to turn Paul says something.

" Isabella, I believe you. I mean Bella. He said in his husky voice that makes turn around and shocked that he's talking and helping me out.

"Wh-wh-wh-what, you believe me, Paul" I said blushing a little bit.

Paul nodded and a smile grew onto my face and I was happy to have somebody believe in me.

I didn't know what happened but I ran to go hug Paul tightly and he hug me tighter, crushing my bone's kind of but I try to ignore it.

"Ah Paul, your hurting her feeling, everyone knows you have no real feelings in that black heart of yours. Brady said.

" Bella are you done picking the guy cause there"…. she smiled and looked at me happily.

"I pick Paul, Emily cause I know he'll help me out, keep our secret and he will do it out of friendship for me" I said smiling.

" Kay cause there here" Emily said and I grabbed Paul's arm yanked him to the living room.

There stood Landon, Adam, Renesme and Leah and I ran to them.

Paul's P.O.V:

I was yanked to the living room to see Leah, one of our female pack member who's the only girl werewolf.

And Bella runs to Leah, the other girl and the two boys and I bit onto my jaw hard and try not to be jealous at this.

Bella let go of them and came up to me.

"Paul, this Renesme"she said pointing to a girl with bronze hair and chestnut high lights and she was short as well and reeked like vampire A.K.A she is one cause of her pale white skin.

" And Landon"….. who ha brown eyes and glasses, with black hair and he ain't that tall or short, he's a medium, but he's human.

" You already know Leah and this is her boyfriend Adam.

Oh, wow she wasn't joking that last week when she said, she imprinted cause they are holding seems bout 18 with brown eyes short blond hair and he's tall but not as tall as me though.

I said hi but Seth comes out of no where and acts more stupid Brady would have. Then a roar of laughter comes from Seth and everyone stares at him, even Adam and this time he seems to be blushing pretty hard, like wow I've never seen a boy blush like that and then he did it and ruined everything. Leah gets ready to protect Adam but instead Bella gets all mad and everything and I've never seen her act like this before.

" Seth, you are a rude disrespectful jerk who hates on your sister cause she found someone but you didn't, but you hurt her more, what the hell is with you!"…..

Everyone stood frozen even Seth. Forget it Seth turned into an apple cause his face was flushed with it all and it was hilarious. And then Bella ran into the room and I ran after her to see if she was ok, but she locked the door and I knocked on it a couple of times and there was no answer.


	4. Chapter 4

The Unlikable, Likeable

Chapter 4:

I own the twilight characters, I changed them a bit and added two of mine.

Paul's P.O.V:

And then Bella ran into the room and I ran after her to see if she was ok, but she locked the door and I knocked on it a couple of times and I ran after her to see if she was ok, but she locked the door and I knocked on it a couple of times and there was no answer.

Then I heard steps coming, I was expecting it to be Bella's, but instead of Bella's it was Seth's.

He looked like he was in mixed emotions. I mean he looked sad, mad and confused but mostly mad, he seemed mad at me. But I seem to be mad at him as well, I was mad at him for many reasons, like how could he be like that to Bella and he over did it.

Bella was protecting Leah knowing Leah never like Bella and yet Leah should be here not me but instead I'm making her feel better. I bet Seth is only here to say sorry and just leave like nothing happened and if so I should slap the living day lights out of him.

"How dare you hurt Bella like that, you wouldn't like it if I did it to you right. So you better say a good sorry or else….. You got that!" I said getting madder at him.

He didn't respond to me which got me madder than mad and I pushed him.

" Are you listening to me, what the hell do you doing, and if you hurt Bella again it won't be pretty got that!" I yelled at him.

" Paul, I wasn't trying to hurt her in anyways, sop leave us alone so I can take care of things, so back the hell off of me now!" Seth slammed me into. Big mistake. I pushed him to the wall and I punched him in the face. We were just throwing punches left and right until; Sam and Jake got us off of each other and Jake through Seth outside the window and from there they both form into a wolves Jake must of toke Seth some where cause he wasn't any where to be seen. I saw no one there while I was shaking pretty badly in the corner.

" Jake toke Seth to the woods and try to at least calm him down" Sam said trying not to be mad.

I was in the corner, the hall was dark and I cried, out of all people I was fighting Seth, the youngest in the Pack, how pathetic does that sound to you. For some reason out of everyone I seem consider Seth as my best friend and now I have his blood on my shirt, then Sam patted me on my shoulder and I turned around.

" Hey you promised my sister something" He throw a shirt at me and I looked at him surprised.

" Now keep that promise a good promise and get your behind over there now." I smiled at him and took off my shirt, I put it on and turned around to say thank you to Sam but he wasn't there. I walked up to Bella's room and knocked at her door easily; or tried to. She open the door and she seemed sad as she open the door and I pulled her into a type hug and an instant shock went through me and I seemed to hold my breath and she check my pulse to see if I had any and I sighed out heavily.

" Thank you Paul" she said giving me a tight hug.

I hugged her tighter to me.

" Your welcome" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and I walked her to the attic and I just realized she was wearing a black cloak and I saw Emily, Leah, Landon with Renesme and Adam was walking up to us and everyone seemed to froze but Leah seemed to be anxious and maybe ready to pounce on me. Adam stops in front of me and Bella looks at me then him.

"Thank you Paul" Adam said and for some reason I feel a warm feeling in my chest.

" Your welcome, us men need to stick together even if we are joked on my our girlfriend's brother" Adam and I seem to laugh and then everyone else laughed to even Leah.

I never heard Leah laugh before but now it was like she was like Bella though happy girls, who loves everything, well kind of, or something. Hard to say.

"So Paul. I, no we need your help can you move theses boxes out of the way". Bella said smiling at me.

" No problem Bells," I said taking off my shirt and started picking up the boxes.

"Thanks Paul" Bella said sweetly and now more calmly.

A Few Minutes

Bella's P.O.V:

After Paul picked up most of the boxes, Emily decided to do the dance lessons and we agreed to it. Emily, Renesme and Leah decided to take of the cloak and Landon set up the music and Adam was our audience. I had a problem wit my cloak cause for some reason it gotten knotted and I needed help.

" Hey Paul, do you think you could help me with something." I said going to him.

Paul was wearing a dark blue undershirt and some cut jeans which was cute on him, and he kind of sweated and his hair was in every direction, just like Jake when he was working hard.

" Sure Bells" He said turning around to see me.

" So what's the problem Bells" he said looking at me.

"This is my problem and what ever I do, nothing seems to work."

Then I showed him my knotted cloak string, he took it in his big hands and he tried to unknotted it; and soon he did and he just stood there looking at me. I looked up at him and spoke.

" You could take it off, don't worry, Sam can't do anything to you here." I said holding back a laugh.

Then the cloak drop and I twirled around showing my outfit and then Paul's mouth dropped.

" I-I-I-Isabella Bella Marie U-U-U-URLEY." He said gulping and looking at me and an all of a sudden I felt shy.

The out fit was exactly like Shakira's in Hips Don't Lie, when she was wearing the red bra like top and she had green Capri. But mine was all blue and I had on baby blue and white Nike's, but not that weird thing around Shakira's waist, though.

" Your-Your-Your beautiful." He said twirling me again to get a closer look at me and this time I felt a lot of blush coming onto my face, and I could tell I was blushing bad. It cause for once Paul was blushing to and I've never ever seen him blush not even a little. Was it cause of me? I don't know why?

"Ok Bella, are you ready." Emily said holding her lips in a tight smile and I seem to have blushed again cause for some reason Paul and I were close to each other. I took a step away from Paul and he took a step back from me too.

"Ummm…. Paul, so…do you want to be our audience as well." I said kind of awkward of how close we were.

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure Bella." He kind of said it awkwardly too and I smiled pointing towards the seat where Adam was sitting at.

Paul said down and I got ready for the dance and almost slipped on wood.

How clumsy could I be to almost slip on wood?

It's not slippery or anything, so why did I have to be Klutzy Mc. Gee ?

I got ready for the dance and so did the others.

"Hit it Landon" I yelled and he put the song on…


	5. Chapter 5

The Unlikable, Likeable

I own the twilight characters, I changed them a bit and added two of mine.

Chapter 5: Show Me What You Got

Paul's P.O.V:

"Hit it Landon" Bella yelled and then he put the song on…

As they waited I just realized what they were wearing. Bella looked like she was a belly dancer mixed with hip hop, Leah seemed to be wearing a army mini skirt, with matching vest and Khaki top that was blue. Then Emily is wearing a black Capri with a red bra like shirt as Bella. Then that Renesme girl wore the same one like Leah but it was it was red like Emily.

They got ready in there line to dance and then there song started to play…..

Jacob's P.O.V:

Seth and I were in our werewolves form and he seemed pissed off at Paul for some reason. He phased back.

" Seth man, what happened back there?" I said asking him.

"Jake. Dude you were there, you know what happen, heck you he'll me down, what kind of question was that dude!" He said pissed off and yet he was irritated about something, he was lying about something, so I did anyone would of probably did. But I looked at him the same way Bella looked at anyone when she was thinking they were lying.

I gave him the face. All I have to do was look at him long and hard, raise my eyebrow up and stood there for a while.

Seth looked at me and then his face went pale and turned away.

"Jake, how in the world do you know how to do that face" Seth said covering his face.

" My Bells. And Seth I 'm not that stupid, something is bugging you. Spill it" I said looking at him.

" Your Bella? You imprinted on her too Jake!" Seth looked at me type mad.

I was mad at what I was hearing. And what did he mean by too! Is there more imprinting on Bella? If so, who else was imprinting on My Bells….

I started shaking badly.

" Seth. Who has imprinted on Bella." I said balling up my fist as I looked back at him from looking at the ground.

" So far all I know is you, me and Collin. Couldn't you see that before, we are in a war like thing for Bells, heck I'm head over heels for her, Jake. I don't know what to do." Seth said.

I wanted to hurt Seth for saying that, instead I turned into wolf form and went all nuts.

" Collin! Get your behind over here now!" I yelled in my head.

"Dang Jake, if I didn't know better I'll say our turning into the next Paul" Collin chuckled.

By now Seth was already a wolf and tried to talk to Collin.

" Hey Collin, Y'know Jake imprinted on the same girl we imprinted on, you nimrod" Seth said barking a wolf like laugh.

" No kidding Jake, you imprinted on Bella too" Collin said taking it seriously.

" Dang it, not you guys too." Somebody said entering our minds.

" Brady!" Seth said and Brady laughed saying yes, then taking everything seriously.

" Everyone to Sam's house. Now!" I said running towards Sam's house, with Seth on our heels.

I couldn't believe it Seth, Collin, Brady, have imprinted on the same girl I did. On Bella. Did Sam know about this? Would he allow anyone of us to imprint on his little sister? Was he going to? I didn't know what to think but I knew if everyone told Sam this he will have to fight one person. If that one person, won the match with the alpha, then he could imprint on that girl and then the Alpha would allow that person to imprint on that girl and soon later the girl will choose who would she want. And if he lost to the alpha, he couldn't do anything to the girl, unless she admits it to him, and they lifted happily ever after. If they wanted to, the end. Whatever I just hope it's not me, who fights Sam and if so, I would have to fight him the best I could, in order to win Bella's heart and this could be hard for me and Sam.

Bella's P.O.V:

"Take a break girls." Landon said as soon as we stopped after we danced about 4 times in a row.

Landon's been our music guy for a while now, and he's really good at it.

Renesme and Landon has been going out for about a good year or so, it's like they don't like each other. It's like there in love with each other.

I remember when was so shy for Renesme, that when he tried talking to her, he either used to shake and stumble on his own words. I think the most craziest parts were when he was scared of talking at her that he came out of no where and just hide from her in the most weirdest spots.

Wow, did he had it bad for Renesme, sooner or later they just went out and everyone was happy as heck cause it took them a long time to figure this out like. Wow.

Then there's Adam and Leah.

Adam is my lad partner in all my English class. He fun, easy going, smart, cool to hang out and loves to write poems. It's kind of weird cause I've never thought Leah is into poetry. Wow but people could change, Leah has been type nice to everyone but me. I don't know but when I talk to Adam he just keeps saying that she's a nice girl and just needs to get used to you, it may take a while and stuff. Even though I knew Leah longer than him kind of cause we don't talk to each other, but because I always see her with the Pack it's kind of different I can't explain it but I felt like Leah and I knew each other for a long time.

Imagine, no picture this. Rosalie and Leah teaming up on me to make my life more terrible then what it is, they both hate me for no reasons, why wouldn't they team up and attack me for no reason.

I heard snapping…

" Bella…. Hello Bella are you there?….." It was Paul.

I shook my head to notice Paul was right in front of me snapping his fingers in front of my face.

Instead of telling him I'm sorry, I hugged him tightly feeling his burning skin around mine and wow did it burn, but I ignore it though.

" Hey Paul, how did I do, hmmm….." I said looking up at him.

" Great Bella, you did great. Wait till the guys see that they were wrong and you were right." Paul said smiling down at me. Then an all of a sudden thing happened.

My stomach growled and my face flushed up like a tomato, then a roar of laughter came Paul and I felt him vibrate from his laughter in his chest, which caused me to blushed more. Then he looked down at me and he kept laughing, I just bit on my lip and let my arms dropped.

Paul just stopped laughing at me and stood there.

"I'm sorry Bella, it's just that the way you blushed looked a little to cute and then you looked like blushed more and it made you even more cuter and…." I cut him off.

" You think I'm cute, Paul"? I said all shy like and stuff.

Then he stop and stood still like how Edward would have stood still.

" Ummm…. Bella I think it's not the right time to talk about this in front of everyone and your hungry so come on."

" Why can't you tell me now, and I'm not hungry." I said lying. Then my stomach growled. I could feel my self blush slightly.

Paul grabbed me.

" Come on Bells, we need to get food for the human." Paul said as he chuckled slightly as he dragged me to the kitchen, his arms around my shoulders made me feel safe.

We reached the kitchen and I took out the bread and the P.B & J, then I got the spoon as well and did 4 P.B & J for Paul and only one for me.

I forgot the most important thing to our sandwich and went to the refrigerator.

" Bella, what are you doing?" Paul said

"Easy, getting milk." I said telling Paul.

I got the milk and closed the refrigerator and noticed Paul was right in front of me and I froze.

" Oh my god Paul, you scared me, please don't do it again." I said to Paul and he laughed and I just realized something. My cloak wasn't on so that meant that my outfit was out in the open.

My eyes went wide.

" Oh my god, my cloak! The guys will see my out fit, oh my god and then the show will be ruined and…" I started to run until his warm hand caught my arm.

" Don't worry Bella, I'll cover you, with my body. Not like that and the guys went on Patrol with Sam and they won't be here for a while, ok'" Paul said trying to calm me down.

" Bella." Paul said. "Deep breaths and relaxe nothing will happened to you, I promise."

" And you said that you wanted to know, what my answer was from up stairs, do you still want to know it or not." Paul said looking at me long and hard.

I nodded my head and took a couple of steps back and placing the milk in the refrigerator, closed the door. Then lean on the wall and I cocked my head up to look at him.

Looks like the milk had to wait, I guess I wanted to hear his answer for some reason.

Then Paul surrounded my left and right shoulder with his arms on the wall and I blushed like crazy, getting scared. I have never heard my heart beat went this fast in all my life.

Then he slide both of his hands from the wall down to my waist. My heart picks up the pace and all of a sudden his forehead touched mine and I couldn't breath right.

" Paul just a-a-a-answer my question, do you like me?" I said blushing.

He didn't answer my question. He was coming closer to me, his eyes closed and everything. I blushed, closed my eyes and just stood there. I felt like I could hear him as his hand came off my waist and the back of my neck, making sure I didn't escape and I swear with my eyes closed I could picture him still coming in slowly, with only one inch from kissing me. But all heck broke loose.

Paul left go the back of my neck and hit the wall.

"Jeez Jake. Don't you know how to knock!" Paul turned his head to see Jake, while I slide my head to see Jake and I was happy to see him.

For some reason I wanted Paul to do it and yet it was I didn't want to.

" Paul, get off of her now!" Jake said shaking badly.

" Bella follow my steps if you don't want your outfit to get seen ok, I'm going to move to the left three times and you run up stairs so they won't see your outfit, ok." Paul said trying to calm and hold his anger.

We moved three times and I was out of the kitchen.

I looked at Paul, I was worry. What was happening between Jake and Paul?

" Go Bella. Now. This isn't gunna be pretty." Paul said as I ran to my room hoping no one was gunna see me and locked the door.

I hope this doesn't turn out that bad, then expected…..


	6. Chapter 6

The Unlikable, Likeable

I own Twilight, I just changed it a little and added two characters on my own…..

Chapter 6: A Bumpy Road:Jacob's P.O.V:

I got into the house and I heard a heart beat, beating faster than usual and then I heard Paul's voice. Wasn't he with Bella. I just realized that, that must have been Bella's heart beat. Bella! I though as I ran to the kitchen. And just stood there seeing Paul covering something.

"Jeez Jake. Don't you know how to knock!" Paul turned his head to see me. Bella slide her head to see me.

Wait Bella, being covered by Paul. Did Paul imprinted on Bella?

I felt it and he did…..

Bella looked type scared, mix emotions and but happy to see me.

I was shock.

" Paul, get off of her now!" I said shaking badly.

" Bella follow my steps if you don't want your outfit to get seen ok, I'm going to move to the left three times and you run up stairs so they won't see your outfit, ok." Paul said trying to calm and hold his anger, towards me as he told Bella.

They moved three times and Bells was out of the kitchen.

I looked at Paul, who was looking at Bells and said:

" Go Bella. Now. This isn't gunna be pretty." Paul said.

" Your dam right this ain't gunna be pretty!" I yelled at Paul.

Paul turned around and looked at me, he was mad.

And so are the rest of the Pack and wait till Sam to hear this, would he flip on Paul for imprinting on his sister….

Brady's P.O.V:

When we went to the kitchen, Paul was covering something. Like it was his and he didn't want to share. He looked back and saw us. Bella's face slide out and she looked scared and yet she was relived to see us. I was shock and mad. Look like we had more competition cause Paul has finally imprinted but on the wrong girl.

He imprinted on Bella. Our Bella. Her chestnut color of hair stood out cause it wasn't so bright or dark but it was perfect and so was she. But I turned mad and stood there about to do something but Jake talked and I stood there.

Collin's P.O.V:

As soon we hit the kitchen Paul was guarding something. And what ever it was it's heart beat seemed to has picked up it's pace, stop as soon as Paul turned around and then her head slide sideward's. It was Bella. My Bella. My imprint and Paul was on her and she looked scared. I was shaking slightly as I wanted to phase and fight Paul. But Bella was there and I didn't want to take a risk and hurt her. So I tried calming down as best as could so I wouldn't phase and hurt her.

Seth's P.O.V:

As I came into the kitchen I couldn't believe my eyes. Paul was on top of Bella almost covering her and her custom. I seen that custom before it was the one Shakira was wearing and I showed the picture in my head to the guys and they all growled. Bella was not there in the next second and Paul turned around looking at Jake.

Jacob's P.O.V:

" Your dam right this ain't gunna be pretty!" I yelled at Paul.

" Is it the custom you take liking on or the girl, Paul." I yelled at him

" Haven't you heard of privacy. God Jake, I finally found my imprint and you guys are getting mad at me for what reason cause it's Bella." Paul said getting mad.

I started shaking badly.

" I'm gunna tell Sam and everything, just relax, you guys don't know anything of what I'm going to do and….." I cut Paul off.

" Your wrong Paul, you don't know anything and when Sam gets here he's gunna tear you to pieces." I said shaking more.

"Stop enough." We turn around seeing Sam at the Entrance of the kitchen.

Sam's :

Jacob was shaking, he was mad at something and I want to get this over with before Emily has a heart attack and kills me.

" Every one sit. Now!" I said getting irritated by this. Jacob stood up and Paul stood there looking at me and he looked at Jacob. I didn't know what the hell was going on but if I didn't do anything this place was gunna be a war zone.

" Jacob start talking, what is going on here." I said getting mad now….

Jacob's P.O.V:

" Jacob start talking, what is going on here." Sam said.

And I tried to relax.

" Well we have a big problem." I said.

" Well I can see that Jacob." As he looked at Paul and I.

" Well the problem is we, all imprinted on a girl but the thing is we all imprinted on the same girl, even Paul has imprinted on the same girl as well." I said trying not to shake that bad and stuff.

" Well we do have a problem here, who's the girl, then. We could figure something out here." Sam said rolling his eyes looking at us like if we were kids.

" Well we imprinted on Bella." I told Sam and the room stood silent for a while.

" YOU GUYS IMPRINTED ON MY BABY SISTER!" Sam said now furious at or with us.

Sam looked at Paul and Paul looked back. Was he ready for this I believe nope.

Sam stood looking at Paul then outside.

Yes.

Paul was gunna get his butt whopped, my Sam so that means were all good for now.

Sam left as Paul was on his heels ready for the battle or the fight of his life, we all went outside as and saw Sam phase into his wolf form. And so did Paul.

Then they rest turned into the wolf as after I turned and we were all ready for the fight.

I watched Sam as he circled Paul and we all stood and watched.

"You guys act like I'm going to hurt her Sam. You know I could never hurt her, you do know what imprinting is right Sam." Paul said trying to make it more clearly but I didn't want to hear it, I was here to see Paul get his butt whopped that's all.

I growled at Paul and jumped in front I in front of Sam, blocking him and showing my bare teeth at Paul.

" Heck , I rather her be with Collin or me." I said to Paul.

I saw Sam's black fur getting closer to my russet brown fur and I jumped at Paul, I was attacking him and his gray fur. I tried to aim at his neck, but a brown wolf tackled my to the ground as we slid. It was Quil.

" Hey, what's going on here,." Quil said looking at Paul and Sam.

I was sick and tried of this talking and I bit Quil at his ankle as he howled a big howl and it was on…

Sam attacked Paul now.

Why in the world is Quil having Paul's back ? My wolf instincts took over and I ran over to Sam and started beating up Paul, who was trying to fight us both. I scratched at Paul's face as he hind legs flew up and hit me with a bam. I took both of my front paws and put it on him, holding him. Bit his neck and added more pressure onto the bit.

And he howled for a second, put his head down and kept scrumming a lot. He bit my leg and I hold back the sharp pain on my leg, I bitted at him harder for him to let me go and he bitted my leg harder and a cracked came out of my leg. He dislocated my leg and I let out another more painful howl, that could be heard for many miles.

Sam's P.O.V:

A massive howl ripped in the clearing.

"I'm coming Jacob!" I yelled.

Quil was still on the floor from when Jake bit him. So I ran to him and started biting and scratching Paul all over. Paul was bleeding from all over. For a second I saw Paul as a gray and red wolf and he was in lots of pain but still kept going.

I gave him credit for that, he had stamina.

I ran to Jake to check him out but I was attacked by Paul, yet again he didn't stopped. He jumped on my back and I flung him and he hit a tree. Paul got up shaky a little bit, that meant he was losing his energy and yet he was still coming at me until Jake tackle him down.

"Sam you should have known this was gunna happened, why let this go to far?" Quil said. But he was right I should have stopped this at breakfast and all the other days.

"Jake and Paul are great guys and you know it." Quil said trying to be understanding.

I looked at him.

"That's my sister and I rather if Jake will end up with her, rather then Paul anytime of the day!" I yelled.

" All of these guys seem to like her, but you should of though of another way then this. This can lead to death Sam. You know that." Quil said sighing..

" That's my sister, Paul has a temper, he's a hot head and has to many problems and he shouldn't held Bella up on the wall like that!."

Looking at the pictures the Pack is sending me in my head

" Ok, Paul has problems, that's one. Two he's a great guy and he shouldn't have done that to Bella in your own house, but still. He has the right to imprint!" Quil said screaming at me…..

Bella's P.O.V:

I heard a massive howl and I looked out the window and I realized Jake was the one who howled in pain.

"Oh no."

I saw Paul, Quil, Sam and Jake fighting, Jake and Paul were fighting. Jake had Paul hold on against the tree and they were just biting and clawing at each other. I couldn't stand it.

" Paul, Jake! Stop it!" I yelled running down the stairs to the door and out.

I said it again running towards them. Seth and the Pack realized me, I was 30 ft from them and 2 ft from Jake and Paul.

Paul fought back and Jake still fought back, Jake held Paul by his neck and they didn't see me. I tried pushing and pulling Jake until a blurry thing was swung at me.

I put my arm out hoping it will keep me safe but failed.

I felt the cool ground and noticed that I've fell on the ground, then something sharp and pointy hit me in the back of my head. It was a rock. My arm is burning in pain, my head hurts a lot and I just realizing I'm screaming my lungs out. Seth, Quil, Paul, Jake, Collin and Brady was all there just looking at me. My eyes were in tears as I felt a cold drop of water hit my head. It was starting to rain, the sun turned gray and everything went blurry until darkness took over and I hear, speak or move any more…

Review: I know, there was a lot of fighting and arguing between people, left to right. What do you think about it? Is there to much drama? Is there a of people helping people or not in the story so far, or is everybody going nuts on what to believe or not?

The Cullen's will come soon for every who is asking now knows there answer and I respect everyone's comment, knowing if it's wrong or not…..

J Loves for friends or me and Twilight, but mostly Twilight or you guys can consider me to…J Senigurl227.….


	7. Chapter 7

The Likeable LikeableI own Twilight, I just changed it a little and added two characters on my own…..

Chapter 7 Flash Back:After a few minutes later…Jacob's P.O.V:I didn't see her. Dam. How could I've been so stupid and careless could I be?We were waiting in the hospital, and just waiting and waiting and waiting…Jacob's Flash Back:I held Paul by the neck. I could taste his blood from his neck as it hit my mouth. It was discussing, but I was mad with power as Paul gotten beat up almost by not one but two wolves, Sam and I.I flung Paul by his neck and by mistake I didn't see Bella and hit her with Paul's massive body. Her arm tried to protect her self, but instead of her arm protecting her she gotten hurt and hit the floor. Hard. Like a ton of bricks. Every one stopped as we heard Bella scream in pain. I morph back into my human form and ran to , Sam, Quil, Seth, Collin and Brady did poor Bella screamed loud as she could and underneath her head was a she must of gotten a concussion as whole left four arm swelled 's kicking and screaming while her whole body was shaking. This was traumatizing. If this happened again and I was forced to watch this, I knew I wasn't going to live this down or that I was gunna held her trying to calm her down and that's when she pasted held her, he held her tight like if she was gunna die." What happened, what happened, what happened"! He yelled and a tear drop fell out of his eyes. He cried, he cried it was the first time I've ever seen him cried and so did everyone else, Sam had that connection, that not much brother's and sister's can relate to. They were like best some how got on the phone and dialed all saw Sam cried, everyone's faces turn white as snow and I grew scared at what was happening. Then a voice more like nails on the chalk board came out of nowhere. It was Emily.I turn around to see Emily running towards Sam as she saw Bella in Sam's hands looking all help-less. I wasn't trying to be rude about that thought but it was liquid rolled down my eyes. I was Bella in pain like this got me so scared I swear I was traumatized for the rest of my life or I will a all of a sudden 's body calmed down and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Emily went nuts!She screamed and started turning paler than pale. She was on the floor screaming as Collin, Brady, Seth got Emily up and tried to bring her to the house. She had a temper tantrum. She started kicking, screaming and punching as tears went down on her face some of the guys shirts, she got grass and dirt stains on her pants and shirt and finally. Sam got up. Sam, Paul, Quil and I got Bella into the hospital and her into the E.R with Dr. Leech ( Cullen).I didn't want him to treat her, but she was in bad shape and her hand was swollen as well with her four arm. I held her this time and I didn't wanted to let her go, but she needed help and Dr. Leech was the only one who could help. He took her away from me. And these's felt like the last words I could ever tell her." Good-Bye my love" I whispered….Sam's P.O.V:I held my baby sister in my arms and rocked her back and forth into my chest. I didn't care if she turned 16 today, she was still my baby sister to me and I whispered something to her."My baby sister, my beautiful sister, my darling sister".I said it so low for only Bella and I to hear this."What happened, what happened, what happened"! I yelled as tears fell out of my eyes and poured down onto her I remember how my father used to abuse her, I remember all the bruises she had and marks all over her body and I held her tighter to me.I couldn't help but to cry more, this scared me and I didn't want to loose her too, as I lost mom and father. I remember how every night for a year she , Quil or Brady and sometimes Seth used to sleep with her on her bed and they try to make her sleep. She had many scares and bruises and cuts on her and she was in pain physically and mentally. When she gets hurt I see Bella as from before when she was younger, scared and abused. She closed her eyes and it began to rain. From a beaming sunny day to a gray, gloomy cold, light was pale, I mean paler than pale like the leech/vampire. Quil called 911 but I picked her up and ran to the E.R. Where I stood there looking at Jake holding Bella in his arms and giving her to Dr. Cullen…..Paul's P.O.V:Bella screamed like hell. Her screams were like air horns blown in your hears and your ears popped all at the same time. I got up knowing I am all beat up, with marks and scares and a little blood on the right side of my head. It was for Bella, that I will do anything for her. I got up and felt the sharp pain on my leg and back of my neck, I didn't care if I was in pain. This was all for Bella and this was the only way to prove Jake, Collin, Brady, Seth and expertly Sam that I like. No. In love with Bella and that this wasn't gunna break anything we have or might of was going nuts as I went to her, she looked like she was having a seizure, with her legs kicking everywhere and her shaking along with her swollen arm and she seem to be shaking a lot, but I couldn't feel my breath as I stood there. Her heart was beating not normal. It was pasting fast, like a horse on a track, Bella's heart beat was like if she was having a heart attack, knowing I never seen her having grabbed her tighter and grabbed her tight, and he kept screaming, what happened, what happened, what happened lots of times.I couldn't breath for sure now, I was frozen as solid as ice, I stood there stiller than still as my beloved Isabella is hurt, I hate to see her get hurt physically and her beautiful brown pool of brown eyes, started to close slowly and slowly. Was this it? Was she gunna die? Or passed out from a concussion?I wanted to cry, but I stood strong as one tear fell out of my eyes. I couldn't believe this what Jacob and I have done to poor Bella. My Bella. I gotten so mad that I wanted to hit the nearest tree but I couldn't I was still, frozen. I wanted to hit that tree as hard as I could and in my mind I can picture myself breaking that same tree with all my , why does this have to happened to my sweet Bella?Then Sam got up and had Bella in his arms, holding her. Her left arm was cramped up to her chest, all swollen and everything and her other arm dangled out and Sam ran as did Jake. I looked at Sam and Jake run as soon as I caught up to there heels and straight to the hospital. Poor Bella. Poor sweet Bella, my Bella that I will have her soon. I hope she'll be ok…..

Review: Who should Bella fall for? Embry and the Cullen's are coming soon as in the next chapter. Here's some thing you might think about while reading…Will Leah and Bella be friends or not? Will Charlie come back or will Rene come back just to see her?Who do you think is perfect for Bella and why? To my good friends:Dawnblaze-1edwardandbellaobessionAnd to my good friend who might never come back ever again onto fan-fiction no more...To butterflyprincesskaye, we will miss you even if you leave. Even though I haven't known you long, I will say I will miss you and your writing too... Farewell : butterflyprincesskaye...


	8. Chapter 8

The Unlikable Likeable 

I own Twilight, I just changed it a little and added two characters on my own…..

Chapter 8 : Far Away In A Distance To Say Yes. But Thanks…..

Bella's P.O.V:

My eyes saw black. Ten blurry, then bright lights.  
I blinked. Once, twice and a third and I looked around. I wasn't in my room, hoping this wasn't a bad dream, or the ground that I've fallen. But I wasn't the hospital.  
A hand touched my forehead it was so cold, that I flinched at it.

" Isabella. It's all right. It's just me." I looked up to see his blond hair and golden eyes.

It was Carlisle.  
Then another cold hand patted my shoulder, that send shivers down my spine and I turned to see Esme. She is wearing a white blouse and black pants and her dirty blond hair is loose and right next to her was Edward.  
Edward smiled his crooked smile. That smile always make me go nuts and his Emerald eyes just stared at me and I stared back, and I stared for a while. Then a snapping of fingers broke Edward's and I trance. It was Alice. She sat in between Jasper's lap, as Jasper and Alice both waved there hands at me as Alice's pixie self laughed and Jasper spoke in his gentlemen's voice. Then I looked next to them to see Rosalie there looking mad at me and bored out of her mind, with her arm across her chest.  
Maybe she was wishing she could die, again. Then out of all things huge, and the goof-ball in the U.S was here. Emmett. Emmett had a huge grin on his face, that I've ever seen on him. I never thought that was possible considering Emmet smile like about what 24/7.  
And then he hugged something, something big and I was type scared. That means Emmett got me something, something big. Until he showed me. It was a gigantic all red teddy bear with stripped red and white foot with a huge heart in the middle that said get well really soon. From the Cullen's.

"Emmett, please tell me that teddy bear isn't for me is it? I said" in my croaked voice, sitting up, and I tired saying it loud enough.

"Yep. Emmett said" nodding his head and smirked.

" Yep Bella, cause you're my kitty kat and your not like any of these dogs. Emmett said" smirking at me again.

Then growls interrupted my conversation as I turned to my right to see Paul, Jacob, Quil, Jared, Collin, Seth, Brady and Embry. But no Emily or Sam.

" Emily and Sam will be right back, they went to go get you something to eat before you got up and Emily is getting you something from the shop. Kay Bells. Jacob said" after he stopped growling for a second.

I just nodded my head and I looked at Emmett who was type laughing, that I didn't tell him nothing. I looked at him and rolled my eyes as I heard growls in the back ground.

" Ha, ha, ha. Funny Emmy bear. I said" as Emmett put the teddy bear on the side of my bed. Emmy bear is a name I gave Emmett when I was in the adoption center, a long time ago. That's when Rosalie used to like me, but now she doesn't.

I see Jacob smiling my favorite smile that I love to see him wear and I felt myself flush up even more until Jake smirk and I turned around to look at the Cullen's.

" Oh, so where's Carlisle anyways? I said" realizing that he wasn't here no longer the room.

" I'm right here. Carlisle said". At the door with his hands crossing his chest. I felt my cheeks heat up.

He walked up to my bed stand.

" Isabella. Your fully awake now. How nice. So how are you feeling miss Urley? Carlisle said". Putting his hand on my forehead checking to see if I had a fever.

" I feel alright. But I 'm still type dizzy though. I said" moving both of my arms at the same time and I winced and I saw something metal on my left side arm. It was a brace.  
My eyes went wide as I brought my left hand up.

I gasped.

" Oh my god…. I said", breathlessly.

Then one tear drop left my eyes, then one more and plenty of others. I looked down at the blanket and I rubbed my eyes with my good arm. Then a very tight set of arms embraced me.  
I looked up realizing it was Edward.  
I still cried, still looking up at him seeing my refection in his eyes.  
My hair was a mess.  
I felt my face flushed realizing Edward still held my gaze and it was like he couldn't let go or didn't even bother to try to, it was only with my gaze. Edward pushed my hair out of my face.

" It's gunna be alright Bella. He said" as his eyes still held my glance.

Growls came from both Cullen's and the Pack, and it like a room infested with growls.  
Oh yeah, did I forget to tell to mention that the Cullen's are vampire's. Yah, vampires. Who hates werewolves. Then a roar of laughter came out. It was Emmett. **Figures**.  
"Wow. Puppies, nowadays. It's just a hug, relax. Emmett said" sighing and laughing again.

Alice bit her lip, looking guilty and yet she was trying not to laugh. Then Jasper coughed into his sleeve and Rosalie bit on her lip, while her arms still crossed her chest, she wasn't trying to laugh so she just smiled. I pulled away from Emmett getting annoyed that that the Pack has been keeping there mouth shut and hasn't said a word to him, just for me. And on top of that Emmett doesn't know when stop means to stop. I pulled away from Edward.

" Watch it Emmett! I said" yelling at him.

" That is my friends and family and they been keeping there mouth shut about you guys but you still making jokes about them, so relax it. Now. I said" getting annoyed.

" Knock, knock we all heard that. I heard Sam, Emily and Carlisle came in.  
God wasn't Carlisle heard before. Wow I'm feeling slow today.

I looked down blushing, trying not to make my self feel more stupid than what I am now.

" Bells! Emily Said". Running to me happy to even see that I was still alive..

Then she jumped on top of me on my bed and grabbed me in one of Emmett's crazy bear hugs.

" Oh my god. Isabella Bella Marie Urley, don't you ever dare scare me like that again, ever. Do you hear me! Emily said".

I nodded my head, I had not much air to say a word, then Emily released me and looked at me. She handed a little contain with liquid inside. I opened it. It's chicken noodle soup.

" Hmm… Yummy my favorite, this is what I need thanks Emily and Sam. I said". As my smile great wider at the steam coming from the soup.

" So, how are you feeling sweet heart, Sam said".

I looked up at him and I to look calm but instead I just talked.

" I'm good. Just a little scared about this though. I said" showing him my left hand with the brace.

I looked at Sam who seemed sad and he looked at Carlisle and so did I.

" Um….. Carlisle, do you mind explaining this one to her? Sam said" looking down scratching his head.  
" Well. Bella, the good thing is that you didn't break your arm, but sprained it, from the incident from the boys fight. And your knuckles are all dislocated and so is the wrist a little and so I've decided to place your bones correctly by putting this brace on you and I want you to be careful ok. If you don't be careful that hand might be put in a cast and we know you won't like that or to come back here knowing you hate hospital, ok. Carlisle said" taking my good hand.

One tear escaped my eyes and then another one slipped down my cheek and plenty more came as they fell into the blanket. Then a cold and hard hand brushed up and down my shoulder. It was Edward. He looked at me with hurt-full eyes, then another hand brushed on my leg. It was Sam and I bet he did it to make sure he was here as well or for me to notice's here as well. He was making sure that he was here to protect me too, knowing that I already know that, but it make me feel protected that everyone was here to help me out wit everything in life and tat made me happy. Then a loud chair interrupted the moment as Paul got up and walked out of my room.|

" Paul. I called". He didn't answer me or even looked back to see me. Then Sam got up. He exuded himself as he left, then the room went completely silent.

" Well I got to go, the adoption center is left along with the new girl Jessica, and she's very lazy. Esme said". She started getting up from her seat, got her coat and things and started to leave.

" Bye Bella, I'll see you later, Esme said". As she waved me a good bye.

I smiled at her as Jasper stood up and kind of cleared his throat and Alice looked up as well.

" Well I think we should being going now, right Emmett. Jasper said looking at Emmett and then Alice and Alice looked at Rosalie.

" Bella needs her rest, we should go. Now. Jasper said" awkwardly as Alice got up and headed out of the door waving good bye with Jasper. Then Emmett got up as well and Rosalie did to.

" Finally. Were leaving this mutt and her family. Finally. Rosalie said" sounding happy.

Everyone gasped at Rosalie's comment and the Pack growled and so did Edward, Emmett glared at Rosalie and in the background there were growls from the Pack. Then they turn to look at me, I had tears in my eyes and I tired to hold it back. I was mad and her now and I was gunna tell her off until. Jacob got up. Walking up to Rosalie.

" If you dare, say that to her again. Your gunna be eating thoughs words, got that leech. Jacob said", looking down at Rosalie.

Emmett tried to pull her back, but he released herself and all up in Jacob's face.

" What you gunna do you mutt, and don't you got bones to find mutt. Rosalie said" getting more mad.

" Stop being faker than what you really truly are fake and you need it. You need help, you dam blonde.

Jacob said and the whole Pack howled with laughter as Edward hugged me trying not to laugh. I bit down on my lip, trying not to laugh.

" Well for your information, I'm a true blonde and I proud of it! She said getting mad.

"Ok then. Well that means your as stupid as your hair and as any blonde in the U.S. If I were you all of you blonde's need brains, but you don't got one, so what's good with that? Jacob said". 

Rosalie growled at Jacob and Emmett pulled her back.

"Rose. You don't want to do this, you'll regret it, I guarantee you. Emmett said", holding her back.

" Wow, now we know who's the brains in there relationship. Jacob said".

I laughed so hard I swear I was tearing with laughter and everyone expect Emmett and Rosalie as Jake smirked.

Emmett held Rosalie back as she tried to throw kicks and punches at Jake as Emmett kept pulling out as Jake wrapped his arms a cross his chest. Rosalie kept trying to throw more kicks and punches and Jacob's face was about 5-6 inches away from her punches and kicking crazily legs.

" Tss- Tss-Tss. Rosalie y'know when not to mess with a dog, don't you? Jacob said". Then everyone laughed but not Rosalie or Emmett.

Then Rosalie was taken away and out of my room and I got up from Edward's hold and my bed, I went up to Jake and kissed his cheek.

" My hero. I said", hugging him smiling and after a few seconds, he hugged me back.

Review:

I know, I know I told you this chapter is very long. I told you so….I know I'm adding some blonde jokes into it and I'm not trying to be rude to any blonde but it's just jokes.  
Do you think Bella's gunna fall for Jacob or Paul?

Is any one else gunna join the contest to win Bella's love?

Will Sam allow all these guys hitting on her?

Will Bella's Birthday happened?

Who will you choose to be your perfect guy that's in my story

And will there be a friend fight between Alice and some one? Yes. But who?

And shout outs to:

**.**Dawnblaze-1  
**.**butterflyprincesskaye

**.**Edwardandbellaobession

My true friends who been there for me since the beginning of my story and they gave me advises on my stories and stuff and loves to hear my shout outs of there names LOL .  
These are my true friends.

And If you want to become my friend all you have to do is write me, text my Fanfiction or what ever and we could talk, that's all. See I'm simple, sweet and innocent LOL how stupid can I be sometimes, J.k.

From yours truly,

Senigurl227

P.S: I've been busy in school and stuff like that, so plz when you comment comment on the good, not the bad. And at least help me out more on what to do about the story and what things should happened.


	9. Chapter 9

The Unlikable Likeable

Chapter 9 : Three Art of Loving...

Jacob's P.O.V:

I couldn't belivet it! More like I couldn't stand it. I hurted my imprint, my Bells, my everything and yet I should of protect her, instead of letting my inner wolf come out. Seeing her on the hospital bed hurts me more then ever before.  
After Bella hugged me and kiss my cheek, everyone desided to leave cause it was getting late A.K.A we were forced to leave by the doctor, hospital rules.  
Dam leech.  
And on top of that leech, Edward Cullen, is staying with her for the night.  
That tipped me over though, a leech staying with my imprint, hell no. And Sam allowed it!  
Dam tratior, how could he? And his own sister, dam he bugging out!  
Then an all of a sudden Sam told us to meet him at the house with Emily.  
Sam morphed and put Emily on his back, Emily seemed wobble at first but, she got the hang on Sam's fur and we all we started running to the house and everyone's mind was on Bella, trust me. It hurted me alot to even think Bella be in the hospital caused by Paul and I. As we reached to the house and I saw the little brown house we morphed back, Sam caught Emily before she had lost her balance. Then she jumped off his back and onto the floor and close her eyes. We morphed out and put our clothes on and walked into the house, we got comfy after a while and Sam calls us out and into the living room.

" Well I called you guys all here to tell or matter of fact talk to you guys about today's sitution. Sam said glaring at us like he was an hawk and we were it's pray".

We all looked at him, shut up and we made or was making sure or hoping something was done about this. Now!

" Well the thing is today sitution was a stupid mistake, that shouldn't of had happend between us, us all. Sam said looking down and disappointed".

Right then and there we were all in a conner of a wall. Paul had the left, I had the right. Quil had the top left and Seth had the top right. Then Collin, Brady and the others sat on the foot of the couch while Quil sat behind him in there second couch with his arms crossed over his chest looking at us. We did it cause if Sam phased in the house, most of the stuff in the house would have been shattered.

"The thing is that Quil has an ideal; and I think it's a good ideal, but we need rules, ok? Sam said looking at each and everyone of us steadly.

" Oh god, please don't tell me it's gunna be that guy thing, please! This will be a total pain in all of our behind". Emily said poking out the head from the kitchen.

" Your right Emily. Bella doesn't need all these problems. So guys, listen up your gunna have a competetion and there's no cheating, I repeat there's no cheating". Sam said sighing shaking his head from left to right.

Everyone all looked at each other and smile but I smirk. Everyone looked at each other until a bad smell came into the house and knocked on the door, and we realized who it was. It was Edward. As Emily opened up the door, he came into the living room. I grew furious, first he is with Bella and now he passes the treaty line. I should rip him to shreds bout now, but I couldn't but instead I started shaking.

" Cool it Jake. Now! Sam looked back at both of us as soon as I disobey his order.

" What the hell is he doing here, Sam".

" Easy Jake. Well he's in this too, he likes Bella as well". Sam walked up to me and my conner and put his hand on my shoulder forcing me to sit on the floor. which I end up doing.

I growl at him. Heck. Everyone let's let the blood sucker drink everybody's blood. He sucks blood like if it was juice for him. And what if he turns her into a freakin' blood sucker as well, just like one of them. Just imagining his teeth into her neck as she screams for her dear life! Are you serious,just picture that. That made everyone growl. But Sam.

" Don't worry Jacob. I don't intend to do it to her trust me, I don't want to turn her into the monster that I am". Edward said giving me a very long look.

I look at him.

"Screw you, you dam leech. You know what? Go to hell, die again and never come back but more like move away A.S.A.P! I growl furiously.

" So Sam, what are the rules of this competetion"? Edward said turning from my glare, ignoring me to pay attention to Sam.

" Rule number 1: No savatoging people's plans.  
Rule number 2: No copying people's plans.  
Rule number 3: No other person can help you with your plans.  
And Rule number 4: Bella must not know our competetion or plans about this or she'll never trust us, got that"?  
Rule number 5: Don't force Bella into anything she doesn't want o do and if she comes out pregnect. It's gunna be the pleasure of my to rip off your head."

Sam said boldly.

We shoke our heads saying yes and the leech just nodded his head.

" Oh Edward. Before you leave, we need you to take Bella for her sweet 16. Kind of like a distraction, ok?" Quil said standing up, stretching his over grown legs.

" And for the others, go to Emily". Quil said, and Edward nodded his head and then looked at me.

I was getting mad. First he's staying with Bella at the hospital and I can't. Now he's gunna be the distraction and what if he cheats, we'll won't be able to know or do nothing about it cause we'll never know what's he gunna do it and when. Bull crap. I ain't having this! I started to shake badly now.

" Jacob. Don't worry Alice and Emily will make sure no one will cheat. I promise you,that. I will not cheat and Alice will see the future and she and my brothers are willing to help Sam even Emily, ok. She's gunna check up on everyone of you guys and us, so don't worry.  
I guarantee you, Jacob Black. You have my word". Edward said looking at me, strongly.

I felt my body shake less now, and as I eased up, my fist uncleched it self. I walked passed Edward and went to the kitchen, sat on a chair, and just waited for the others to come in. I heard the door closed easily, which meant he left. Finally. Then the others appear. I pretend that nothing happend and I asked Emily a question.

" So Emily. What am I gunna do for Bells's Sweet 16". I said all to happy, trying to claim myself.

Wow this is gunna be a long night. If that leech is still in the competetion within Bells birthday, which means I have to get him kicked off without getting kicked off myself...

Review: OOOhhhh! Jacob's gunna try to kick Edward out of the competetion before Bella's sweet 16. OOOhhhh which means this gets crazy, not just for Jake but for everyone.  
So how did you like this Chapter, I thought I did great job and if you like it Comment on it. Ok.  
Smiles to all my fanfictioners... kay Hugs n kisses...

Senigurl227 :)


End file.
